


Zniekształcone Dane- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Necks
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To nie jest celowe, nie za pierwszym razem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zniekształcone Dane- TŁUMACZENIE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skewed Data](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149264) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



To nie było celowe, nie za pierwszym razem.  
Sherlock czytał gazetę, rozparty w fotelu w sposób, który wyglądał na straszliwie niewygodny, mrucząc do siebie o czymś, co dzisiaj uważał za najbardziej debilne.  
John westchnął i oparł się o fotel, dłoń położył na skórzanym oparciu tak, że mógł mu czytać gazetę ponad ramieniem. Bo Sherlock i tak rzadko to zauważał, albo się tym przejmował, a gazeta nie miała w zwyczaju pozostawać na długo nietknięta. Kończyła zwykle albo pomięta- kiedy Sherlock się obraził, albo podarta na strzępy, albo spalona w jakimś eksperymencie.  
John położył niespokojnie poruszające się palce na karku przyjaciela, podczas czytania ostatniej historii o światłach ulicznych.  
Udało mu się przeczytać kolejne trzy, zanim zauważył, że sherlock jeszcze nie przewrócił strony. Zazwyczaj był bardzo nieostrożny i obelżywy w swoim odwracaniu kartek, a z pewnością czytał szybciej, niż John. Dzisiaj właściwie wydawał się nie czytać w ogóle.  
Zamiast tego trwał nieruchomo- głowa przechylona na bok odrobinę pod... pod bezmyślnym, powolnym ruchem palców Johna na jego karku. John pomyślał o zabraniu ich szybko- jak w reakcji na uderzenie w kolano, bo on nie był... oni nie byli- tacy... ale John nigdy nie widział Sherlocka pozwalającego sobie na... cokolwiek. Przynajmniej na coś, co nie dotyczyło morderstwa, albo kryptografii. Po chwili przerwy, w której jego umysł był głównie zaciekawiony i skonfundowany, bardzo ostrożnie przesunął kostkami dłoni, jednym pociągnięciem w dół szyi.  
Sherlock nic nie powiedział, tylko cicho sapnął i absolutnie nie można było nie zrozumieć, jakiego dokładnie rodzaju to było sapnięcie. Jakim rodzajem pozwalania sobie to było.  
John zastanawiał się, co na Boga robi, i czemu jeszcze nie przestał. Czemu, właściwie przesuwał teraz palce, powoli ale niewątpliwie, CELOWO, po karku Sherlocka. Przełykając wyraźnie- pod napływem dziwnego, bezsilnego podniecenia, które przychodziło, kiedy robiłeś coś, czego z pewnością nie powinieneś robić. Kiedy robiłeś coś, czego nigdy nie spodziewałeś się robić. Ale nagle niemożliwym było przestać.  
Zaryzykował obrócenie dłoni, palce zsunęły się w dół i w dół, wzdłuż szyi Sherlocka, który wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze przez nos, drżąco i przez ułamek sekundy John pomyślał, że się wycofa, albo powie mu, żeby przestał. Ale potem bardzo powoli pochylił do przodu głowę. Wystarczająco, żeby John mógł włożyć palce pod kołnierzyk jego koszuli, gdzie skóra była cieplejsza i niemożliwie gładka. Usłyszał głośne, drżące przełkniecie śliny Sherlocka i to jak powietrze szumiało, za każdym razem, gdy jego kciuk przejeżdżał przez linie włosów.  
Gazeta w końcu wysunęła się Sherlockowi z rąk i uderzyła o podłogę w kawałkach. John odwrócił głowę, palce wsunęły się we włosy detektywa, podwinęły je w złą stronę i tamten pochylił głowę w tył, wciskając ją w dłoń Johna.  
Dłonie Sherlocka, które obejmowały metalowe oparcia fotela zacisnęły się tak mocno, że zbielały mu kostki. Johnowi przyszło do głowy, że jest świadkiem jak jego przyjaciel pęka, w szczery i absolutnie ludzki sposób. Sposób, którego- był pewny- nigdy nie widział i który był fascynujący; ale mocne walenie własnego serca i nieoczekiwany ciężar jego własnego podniecenia mówił mu, że to jest bardziej osobiste niż fascynacja. Bał się przemówić, na wpół bał się odetchnąć.  
\- Chcesz, żebym przestał?- spytał i był zadziwiony, jak ochrypły był jego głos.  
\- Jeśli to zrobisz, to cię zabije.- Sherlock brzmiał jak na wpół pijany.  
John wypuścił z siebie łamiący się, zaskoczony wydech śmiechu. Był teraz wystarczająco nisko pochylony, żeby jego kolana prawie dotykały dywanu, więc zdecydował „do cholery z tym” i ukląkł.  
Jedną ręką obejmował szyje Sherlocka a drugą- druga odważył się podciągnąć za jego kołnierzyk i wsunąć ją do środka, idąc za instynktem raczej, niż zdrowym rozsądkiem- i nadal bardziej, niż lekko zszokowany własna śmiałością.  
\- Jezu, Sherlock.  
Jego głos był zadyszany, drżący, z lekką nutą krytyki. Jakby to była kolejna rzecz, do której Sherlock go ZMUSIŁ. Koszula detektywa była ciasna i prawie nie było pod nią miejsca, by John mógł wsunąć pod nią palce, położyć je na skórę, która była cieplejsza, niż oczekiwał, gładka i nagle zbyt realna. Guziki od koszuli zaprotestowały ostrymi zmarszczkami tkaniny. Ale Sherlock wygiął się w tył, wciskając w fotel i przesunął ramiona, by dać mu więcej miejsca.  
\- Sherlock.- powtórzył John, do ucha. To było desperacja, próbować znaleźć jakiś rodzaj uspokojenia, że to wszystko jest OK.  
Rozpostarł palce na jego klatce piersiowej, jego najmniejszy palec przejechał po sutku detektywa i jeden z butów Sherlocka upadł na podłogę z hałasem. John zrobił to znowu, tylko po to, by usłyszeć nierówne stłumione sapnięcie. John nie mógł sięgnąć ani odrobinkę niżej, nie mógł dostać się poza trzeci guzik, ale Sherlock przyciskał głowę jak mocno w głowę Johna, że to prawie bolało i nie było już słów.  
John druga ręką wciskał się w jego włosy, zaplątując je w nich zbyt mocno, oddychając ciepło w jego ucho i Sherlock przeszył dreszcz, jakby w tej chwili nie chciał robić nic innego na świecie. Jedna z jego rąk opuściła oparcie fotela, ruch był szybki i szarpiący, jakby nie mógł na to poradzić. Objął nią głowę, palce wplatane w zbyt krótkie włosy Johna. John nie przestawał, beznadziejnie uwięziony w tej straszliwie intymnej chwili, która wydawała się niegrzeczna i klaustrofobiczna; i bardziej, niż połowicznie szalona. Zbyt podniecony by zrobić tę rozsądną rzecz- nie był już pewny czym ona w ogóle jest...  
Obrócił głowę, przeklął, otwarł usta na karku Sherlocka i ugryzł go.  
Detektyw naprężył się całkiem w fotel i, wydał z siebie na wpół zduszony dźwięk.  
John nadal oddychał zbyt szybko w jego włosy, kiedy Sherlock rozluźnił się całkiem, zsunął w dół fotela z cichutkim pół westchnieniem, głowa zakołysała mu się w tył i spoczęła na ramieniu Johna.  
Byli teraz bardziej, niż wystarczająco, blisko, by John mógł zobaczyć, co mu zrobił. Oddech Sherlocka był powolny i chropawy, oczy na wpół przymknięte, skóra na jego szyi i policzkach zaróżowiona.


End file.
